


Sam's Peacock

by Sammygirlspn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammygirlspn/pseuds/Sammygirlspn
Summary: Gabe really wants to see Sam's "peacock".Idea taken from Peacock by Katy Perry.





	Sam's Peacock

Sam threw Gabriel onto the motel and attacked the archangels mouth. Gabe moaned and arched up into the hunter.  
"C-mon Sammy keep going." Gabe urged.  
"You little shit." Sam growled into the angels neck. "Teasing me in the middle of a hunt, I was busy."  
"Yeah but that makes it so much more fun." Gabe chuckled. "What are you gonna do about it? I have to get my fun somewhere, my boyfriend won't fuck me."  
"You wanna be fucked? Fine, strip and lay on the bed." Sam demanded. Gabe snapped his fingers and all his clothes were gone. He lay back on the bed, watching a Sam slowly stripped to his boxers.  
"Oh c-mon babe, I don't get to see it?" Gabe whined.  
"Not yet baby." Sam said crawling up the archangels body. Gabe frowned for a moment before grinning up at his boyfriend.  
"What are you waiting for, it's time for you to show it off. Don't be a shy kind of guy I'll bet it's beautiful. Come on baby let me see whatchu hidin underneath." Sam let out a laugh.  
"Are you quoting Katy Perry?" Sam laughed.  
"I'm surprised you knew that." Gabe said with a grin. Sam lay his head on Gabe's chest, laughing.  
"Okay, just for that I'll let you see it now." Sam said pulling off his boxers. Gabe gasped quietly, Sam had to be at least nine or ten inches and thick at that. He stared for several moments not talking, which was extremely abnormal for the archangel.  
"What, you're not gonna finish the song?" Sam teased.  
"Oh my God no exaggeration, now all this time was worth the waiting. I just shed a tear, I am so unprepared. You've got the finest architecture, end of the rainbow looking treasure, such a sight to see and it's all for me." Gabe said, his voice full of lust. Sam looked into the angels eyes and saw mostly pupil. "Sam I want that monster in me now. No need to prep, I'll just use my grace." Sam lifted Gabe's legs onto his shoulders, lined himself up with Gabe's hole and shoved in. Both men moaned loudly at the feeling.  
"Shit Sam, you're huge, please move." That was the last thing they said for the next few hours. They fucked all over the motel room and in every position they could think of, just so Gabe could feel Sam's huge cock. The next morning they met up with Dean and Cas for breakfast, the biggest smiles on their faces and they couldn't keep their hands off each other.


End file.
